


falling deep (deeply in love with you)

by an_idle_teen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Reality, Sleep Deprivation, sorry couldnt help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_idle_teen/pseuds/an_idle_teen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry can't fall asleep without louis by his side now, and, well. that may or may not be a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	falling deep (deeply in love with you)

**Author's Note:**

> title from: home by edward sharpe & the magnetic zeros 
> 
> p.s. I didn't really add any time difference in this fic? sorry yikes
> 
> enjoy!

Harry's been lying in bed - and it's actually his own bed, not Louis', for a couple of hours. 

And normally this wouldn't be a problem, because Harry has never been one to turn down some time to himself, but. It's late, almost three in the morning, and he just can't seem to fall asleep. 

He's tried practically everything. He drank warm milk (which didn't do anything but make him want sweets), he tried counting sheep (and that didn't even work when he was a young boy, so why would it work now?). He rearranged his sleeping position about five times, and now his sheets are all sorts of fucked up. 

Nothing is working. 

Harry's desire for sleep is quickly starting to become some sort of crazed desperation, and he can feel warm tears prickling the corners of his eyes (which he's sure must have dark, ugly bags underneath them by now). 

He takes in a deep, ragged breath, trying to force himself to keep his cool. _Who cares_ , he thinks, _it's only sleep._

Except, he's fucking exhausted. He hasn't been able to sleep right these past few days - ever since Louis went home to visit his mum and the girls, and.

Oh. 

Well, fuck. Fucking shit. 

Harry jolts out of his latest sleeping position - arse in the air, head to the side, and arms spread out (and he only now realizes how odd that must have looked). If he can't sleep without Louis, then he'll just have to not sleep at all. 

Because it would be really weird if he called Louis up right now and asked him to sing until he fell asleep, right? 

Right. 

But. He's really tired, and it's not weird at all for one (not so) straight male to need his (probably) straight best mate to fall asleep. At least, that's what Harry's sleep deprived brain is trying to convince him. 

And it's working. 

He's already got his lamp turned on, and is grabbing his iPhone off the desk, holding the little button at the top until it starts up. 

In the minute or so that it takes for his phone to actually turn on, Harry starts having second thoughts. _What if Louis thinks it's weird that I can't fall asleep without some part of him here with me? What if he never wants to talk to me again?_

That would never happen though, would it? Louis has always been so patient, so understanding with Harry, that he thinks it may actually be impossible for things to get _too_ weird between them. 

At least, Harry hopes it is. 

When he actually glances down to check his phone, he realizes with a shock (and a hopeful sort of feeling in his stomach that won't go away) that he has three missed calls and five unread text messages. All from Louis. All sent in the past two hours.

 _2:02 From: boyfren_ (Louis added his contact into Harry's phone, so. It's not weird at all) _\- I miss youuuuu!_

_2:09 From: boyfren - answer me!!!!!!! >:(_

_2:16 From: boyfren - if ur sleeping I hate u_

_2:31 From: boyfren - omg haz I can't sleep I need youuuu! :( please wake up_

_2:53 From: boyfren - fine then, jerk. I'm gonna call._

And then the three missed calls.

Quickly Harry presses the little call button near Louis' name on his phone, and if he has a smug little smile on his face, well, he's sure that Louis will be able to notice. 

In less than a minute, Louis picks up. “Haz? Hi,” and his voice sounds a little rough like maybe he was crying or sucking cock or who knows, really. (But Harry knows, he knows that Louis was crying and that makes him want to cry, too.) 

“Hey, boo. Sorry I missed your calls. And your texts. I love you,” and that last part came out without much thought, but that's how it's always been between the two of them. 

They love each other and maybe they haven't exactly discussed their feelings for each other yet, but Harry's sure it'll happen sooner or later. (He's hoping sooner.)

“I love you too, Haz,” and then “I couldn't sleep. Not without you. Is that weird?” Louis asks, and he sounds more than a little insecure and Harry is more than a little in love with this boy, yes he is.

“No, actually. Um, I couldn't sleep without you by my side either,” Harry whispers, as if talking too loud could break down what has been building up ever since Louis answered the phone. And he knows how corny he sounds by saying shit like that, but he doesn't really care. He's too sleepy to care. (He also knows that Louis would never judge him, so. That kind of helps.) 

“Oh,” Louis sounds even more breathless, and if Harry were more alert, he'd probably be really turned on, but. It's practically four in the morning now, phone sex can wait. 

“Yeah, oh. Um, I... I. Love you?” Harry stammers, and before Louis can return the sentiment (again), he rushes on to say “Like, _in love._ Yeah, that type of love.” Well, at least he tried. 

Louis is suddenly giggling into the phone, and Harry smiles on instinct, even though he has no idea what could possibly be funny at this time. (Maybe he's overtired?) “God, Haz. Way to knock my socks off, you charmer,” he giggles again. After a moment (Harry was trying to think of something witty to say back), he speaks again, voice softer this time. “I'm feeling "that type of love" too, you wanker.” And he shouldn't sound so ridiculously fond, but he does, because it's Harry. It's always been Harry. 

“Yeah? Wow. Um. Wow.” Harry mentally stabs himself because he's pretty sure if there were an "Idiot of the Year Award", that he would win, no questions asked.

Louis seems to be thinking the same thing, since he's laughing again. “Jesus, you need sleep. We both do, actually. How about... we just keep talking until we can't talk properly anymore?”

“That sounds... marvelous. You're a life saver, babe.”

 

And later on, when he wakes up, he realizes with a happy little grin that those few hours of sleep were the best he's had all week.

**Author's Note:**

> if you see any mistakes let me know!


End file.
